Sandal
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: Sakura's to stressed from everything Tsunade has her doing at the Hospital, can Sasuke help her de-stress?
1. Chapter 1

Sandal

She was in a hurry, and it wasn't hard to tell. Her short pink hair was shoved back into a messy stub at the base of her head, where her hairline

meets the spine. Wisps of hair that had strayed from the rest, clung damply to her perspiring face. Was it a scalding 95 degrees that day, not

including the humidity or sun? Yes. Did she have over 13 medical reports to review, correct and turn in before 3 am the next morning? Unfortunately. Did

she still have 4 after hour shifts to pull off at the Hospital? Hell yeah. Did she realize one of her sandals was left in a muddy pile 5 blocks away?

Nope.

Sakura stopped at the entrance of the hospital; she looked up from a report to see all the other medics looking at her.

"Is something wrong? I'm kinda' in a hurry." She asks.

"Sakura-chan, your foot's bloody, where's your other sandal?"

"The hospital floor isn't the cleanest for open wounds" worries another.

Sakura looks downward, she drops the clipboard in surprise. Stepping back to see a bloody footprint where her foot had been. Whipping around she

was mortified to see tracks all the way down the hall.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _she thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right away!"

An older medic holds up his hand yielding her, " No, you're our best medic in training, we need you to be at full strength so you can continue

helping people. Your skills are very much appreciated, so allow someone else to do so, right now you need your foot taken care of."

Sakura opens her mouth to object, several other medical assistants usher her down the hall to a vacant examination room, before she could utter a

single word.

Sakura vaguely focused on what the older woman were doing. Her mind was swarming with things she needed to do, but her biggest concern, was where

exactly her sandal had ended up. Having finally been released with a bandaged foot, and a replacement patient's slipper; Sakura painfully walked down

the streets of Kohano retracing

her steps.

HE HAD JUST COME FROM TRAINING, it wasn't hard to tell. His bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. It was bad enough it was a grueling 95 degree's

out, but having such heat at 6 o'clock at night, that was over kill.

Over the course of his life, Sasuke had become accustomed to ignoring flirtatious glances from all the 'fan-girl's he had acquired. Did they annoy him?

Yes. Did he want them all to get laryngitis, and move to another village? Oh Yeah. Would he rather have his pink haired medical teammate be his only

fan? Damn Straight. Did he realize, she had fans of her own?

Nope.

Sasuke had been casually walking down the street when he saw his pink haired teammate walk by faster than anyone he'd seen. Blinking he stopped

before a puddle to watch her pink, red and black blob disappear around a corner. Shaking his head and dismissing his momentary confusion, Sasuke

intended to step over the puddle only to stop himself. He saw her sandal left unattended in the puddle.

Crouching down he pinched the ankle guard and held it up so it was even with his face. Watching several droplets of water fall from the heel and splash

in the puddle, caused a smile to form on his lips. _That idiot. . ._

"Sasuke-teme? Is that you?" prodded Naruto, his rival-best friend-idiotic-Ramen loving-dumbass –teammate. Sasuke stood up slowly, his back cracking

softly,

"No shit, Dobe. How many people do you know with the Uchiha logo on their back?"

Naruto's temporary grin was replaced with a deep scowl. He opened his mouth to say something, only to immediately close it at Sasuke's ferocious

glare.

"Don't say it." he growled.

"I wasn't going to—" Naruto retorted, letting his gaze meander to the sopping wet sandal in his best friend-rival-Heartthrob-coldass-tomato loving-

genius's hand.

" Teme, whataya' doing with Sakura-chan's shoe?"

Sasuke elevated his dark eyebrows in surprise, " How did you know?"

Naruto pointed at an 'S' sewn with a light blue thread on the heel. Sasuke looked where Naruto's finger was pointing.

"After Kiba played a prank on her and the other girls while you were gone, Sakura decided to sew the S's on her shoes."

Naruto grinned then, "When she beat him up, though, that was pretty damn hilarious."

" I see." Was all Sasuke said.

"What are you doing with it though?"

"What do you think dumbass? I found it."

Naruto glared, "Wh-why you!" he started to tremble with anger.

" Don't you have to spar youth-maniac Jr. ?" Sasuke inquired impatiently. Naruto stopped spouting threats,

"You're right! Thanks Teme! I completely forgot!"

"That doesn't surprise me." Sasuke muttered under his breath, Naruto not having heard him, hurried down the street.

Sasuke was about to turn and leave when he spotted pink. Sakura was looking around for her sandal, he smirked slightly.

"Sasuke-kun? Omigawd! I'm so glad I found you! Have you seen my sandal? I've lost it. . .—"

Sakura stopped rambling when she saw the sandal.

"You found it! Thanks so much!" she reached for it; he moved it out of her grasp,

"Sakura," he begun. "You're too stressed." Sakura raised her eyebrows in suspicion, at the god resembling eighteen year old before her.

" What do you mean by that?"

" What do you think?" he asked.

Sakura crossed her arms tapping her bandaged foot against the ground impatiently, " Sasuke, I have a shit-load of stuff to do. Can you just give me my

sandal back?"

Sakura watched his eyes move over her, _Keep your cool, Sakura. You have __way__ too much to do, and getting in bed with him is not something on your _

_To-Do list. Damn it! Pull it together!_

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Only if you give me something else in exchange."

Sakura felt him begun to lead her in the opposite direction, " Where are you taking me, what something else?" she asked crossly.

Sakura didn't have to ask though, she knew without a doubt where they were going, her already beating heart quickened when they reached her house.

Sasuke let himself in, she followed him reluctantly.

"It's a bad idea to not lock your house, Sakura." He stated nonchalantly, giving her a crooked grin,

"Did you drag me all the way here, just to tell me that?"

_This is such a bad idea! God Dammit Sakura Leave before things get out of hand! You have stuff to do!_ She thought hastily.

Sasuke shut her door, "Not really." He let his voice trail off.

"Then WHY are we at my house?"

" Why do you think?" he teased, his dark orbs shimmering with lust. Sakura gulped, trying her best to pull herself together; she firmly folded her arms

over her chest,

" I _have_ work to do_. _So whatever _thing _you had in mind, it'll have to wait."

Sasuke dropped her sandal on the matt by the door, he backed her against the wall, until she was cornered.

"Sakura, you're snapping at me now? I told you, you were too stressed."

" I am _not_ stressed, AND I'm not 'snapping' at you." She argued as he stepped against her, causing her forearms to touch his well toned chest.

" I found your sandal, I could've just left it in the puddle. Now, how are you going to _thank_ me?" his voice was thick. Sasuke placed his palms against

the wall, each hand on either side of her.

Sakura swallowed sharply, starting to lose her cool, " Sasuke. . . ._don't _do this. . . please." She begged.

" _Do what Sa-ku-ra?_"

Her eyes moved to her left, watching his hand slid closer yet, until he wrapped a loose strand of her hair around his fingers. She suddenly felt his thigh

force itself between her legs, his other hand found her hip. Sakura's eyes migrated towards him; his own eyes were dark and steamy and she could see

the passion burning deep within them; feeling it seep into her pores. It caused her to shiver.

Swallowing hard again, Sakura tried to think back to all the reports she had to do, it made her groan. Trying to stop her extremely receptive body from

giving in, she narrowed her eyes up at him, with all the energy she could muster.

" Sasuke." she warned; he only chuckled. Using both hands to unfold her arms he pinned her wrists above her head,

"You. Need to shut up and just admit you want this as much as I do." He said giving her a bruising kiss.

_He wanted THIS?_ She asked herself silently. Out of any of the eligible, rich, beautiful girls in Kohano, he wanted her? It pleased her greatly, but she

was shocked. Her already racing mind started to spin with confusion and need. Her eyes fluttered with disbelief.

"Why me?" she managed to gasp out before he sealed his lips over hers once more.

"Because. . ." his voice garbled in response as he sucked on her lower lip; trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

" B-Because what?"

He looked at her for a moment, pondering what she had asked him,

"'Cause you drive me crazy, that's why." He stated moving his solid tongue into her mouth.

Minutes passed by until both broke apart gasping for air; he didn't falter, instead he begun to kiss the flesh below her jaw line making her head tilt

back. Sakura's mind had turned into mush, and like she had dreaded her body had become completely submissive to the need and desire that churned

deep inside her.

"You're Gorgeous. Sexy. Mesmerizing. Beautiful. Editable. And you're _mine_." He enticed with assurance and moderate possessiveness as he bit down on

her shoulder, holding the fabric of her top aside. Her arms rested limp on his shoulders, as his tongue eased away the brief sting of pain. She felt

warmth spread throughout her body as passion began to ignite inside her body like wildfire.

She dipped her head to capture his lips with hers, pressing her body tighter against his. Sakura could feel him smirk against her lips as his arms fell

from her shoulders and hooked around her waist, holding her strongly against him.

"Finely gave in did you?" his voice was barely audible in her ears, and it took her a while to register just what he had said. She only moaned, urging him

to continue. Sasuke slanted his lips over hers, helping her boost herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Each kiss was breathtaking and full of lust, making them get completely lost in the sensation. Which was what eventually lead to steaming,

passionate, hot, love filling her house that night and well into the early hours of the morning.

SAKURA WAS FORCED FROM COMFORTABLE slumber, when her phone on her bedside table, began to ring loudly. Groaning she rubbed her eyes, as

she leaned across her bed to grab it. She felt a firm object against her abbs. Even at that hour she knew exactly what it was, his arm. Grabbing her

phone she pushed the answer button,

"Hello?" she asked groggily,

"Sakura? It's Tsunade, did I wake you?"

Sakura propped herself up on her elbow,

"Kinda' my lady. What can I do for you, Shishou?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm giving you an extra day on the reports, I understand how much stress you were under, and we'll talk about you

skipping hospital duty yesterday, when you come in later today."

Sakura mentally cursed herself, remembering the steamily satisfying hours before, that had caused her to miss her duties.

"Hai. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright, we'll talk about it when you come in. Get some sleep, Sakura."

"Hai. Good night, Shishou."

" Good night, Sakura."

Sakura hung up the phone and returned it to the holder. Crawling back under the warmth of the sheets, she felt two strong arms pull her against a

smooth chest and wrap themselves securely around her.

" Don't talk so loud. . ." Sasuke grumbled, burring his face in her hair. Sakura couldn't help but smile, she snuggled into him and said, " 'Kay, Sorry

Sasuke-kun"

He only grunted in response, allowing her to return to sleep that night more content then she ever had been.

SAKURA HURRIED ALONG a busy street, not realizing she had left her sandal behind, _again_.

"Sakura!"

The voice was all too familiar, like all the other shoppers in the street; they all turned to see Sasuke. He held up a sandal with a casual grin. Sakura hit

herself in the head and hurried towards him.

" Thanks, Sasuke!" she reached for her sandal, he pulled it out of her reach once again,

" You don't want a repeat of the other day, do you?" he taunted. Sakura felt her whole face flush,

" Don't be so mean, just give me my sandal back, I'm late!"

He smirked, "I don't see what the rush is."

"Sasuke-kun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mushroom

The task they were required to do, was utterly pointless. It was bad enough that the anguishing heat wave passing over Kohano hadn't subsided, but to be out in the blistering heat looking for a mushroom? That was over kill. Slumping downward to sit against a tree, Sakura attempted to cool herself down with her pitiful excuse for a paper fan. Glaring at her aching feet, Sakura tried to think of anything that could make her day even worse. Could her day be bad because she had woken up late to discover her air conditioner was broken? Maybe. Was it because she had been dragged from the hospital in the middle of a seven hour shift to help her companions find the god-forsaking mushroom? It's likely. Would it be because she hadn't eaten anything all day? It's defiantly possible. Or was it because her severely attractive raven haired teammate had been training shirtless for the last 3 hours, causing her to be hotter then she already was? Damn straight.

Just picturing Sasuke without his shirt on, was enough to make Sakura groan. Closing her eyes and banging the back of her head against the tree trunk, Sakura tried to force the mental images out of her head.

"Dammit'!" she hissed.

_Not only is it a flippin' 93 degrees out, but I'm stuck looking for this damn mushroom. Why? Because Iruka-sensei didn't go ahead of time to find it before the scavenger hunt tomorrow. I mean honestly! I'll be stuck at the hospital all night , at this rate. I just need to stop obsessively thinking about how sexy Sasuke is… with his shirt off and his washboard abs _–_God Damn it! Focus, you idiot! Just focus on finding the god damn mushroom so I can hurry up and finish the pain in the ass hospital shift and go home to take an ice cold shower, and go to bed. If I have any energy left, I'll try to get something to eat…_ thought Sakura frustrated.

Groaning once more at the thought of everything she still had to do, Sakura let her shoulder's slump.

"Letting your guard down isn't good."

Cocking open one eye, Sakura saw the person she wanted to see the least standing before her.

_Shit._

"I didn't let my guard down." She objected, folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh-huh. So being sprawled out on the ground like an animal is how you take down the few opponents you've fought over the last few years?"

She glared daggers at him, "Bite me."

Smirking, Sasuke pulled himself up from the tree he had begun to lean on and moved towards her. She held out her hand and pointed angrily at him.

"I wasn't serious! Get away!"

Holding up his hands in defense, Sasuke retreated back to the tree and sat.

"You're 'snapping' again. That's not very considerate of someone whose concerned about your well being."

"I'm not 'Snapping'! Why do you always say that?"

He only continued to smirk. Rolling her eyes, Sakura settled herself back against the trunk of the tree and tried to find a position of comfort.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked moments later, amused. Sakura unzipped her red vest and let it hang open, to reveal her one strap-over the shoulder fish net under garment, with the thick black strap covering her breasts.

"It's a hundred-bazillion degrees out, what do you think I'm doing?" she barked.

His eyes converged on the slope of her curves, the flatness of her belly, and the subtle reveal of her cleavage as she slumped forward to kick off her sandals. Collapsing against the tree she was leaning on, Sakura tilted her chin back in an attempt to cool off.

Her lips were perfectly parted for his tongue to fit through, her neck at a beautiful angle made her skin easily accessible for his lips, and her legs were unconsciously spread apart. She was driving him crazy, and the large variety of fantasies sweeping through his head didn't help.

As if she were trying to torture him, she had taken out her ponytail stub and let her gorgeous pink hair fall into a wild cloud around her face. Sasuke had reached his breaking point.

Rising to his feet, Sasuke moved towards her, and knelt down before her.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" she muttered letting her eyes remain closed.

Picking up her right hand, he pressed a wet kiss to her palm. Her heart jolted at the contact. Drawing petite circles with his tongue, he watched her lips part further, in order to release a quite moan. Moving his lips to the underside of her wrist, he trailed his lips up her arm, pulling her towards him as he went.

"S-Sasuke! Someone will see! Stop it!" she demanded breathlessly.

He only grunted, compressing his hot mouth against her collarbone.

"If you didn't want this to happen," he told her, licking up her neck.

"Then you should be careful how you present yourself in front of me, _Sa-ku-ra_." Hearing him say her name like that again, made her moan.

"I'm a guy after all."

The realization hit her; scowling, she started pushing him off her.

"That's your problem! Get off! Now."

Reluctantly Sasuke moved backward and leaned his weight on his arms, looking at her.

"You're stressed again." he stated matter-of-factly, "That's not healthy."

He watched her face flush, entertained.

"I'm not stressed! I'm tired, and it's hot out! What would you know about healthy? You live on a diet of tomatoes and water. Eat something else for once!" she snapped.

Her antics had ignited another boisterous smirk to cross his lips. Sitting up, he gently grabbed her ankles and before she could react he had her straddling him with one pull.

"Hey!" she shrieked. Sasuke sealed his lips over hers before she could say anything else, pinning her to the ground with his body.

Her attempts to push him off were demolished rather quickly when his next kiss caused her to melt into the ground. She clung to him with liquid arms, bedazzled by the way he was making her feel. His hands traveled up her legs, hiking up her skirt as they went.

When he removed his mouth from hers to go along her jaw, she managed to gasp out a few words, before his lips were back on hers again.

"S-Sasuke. . .I think—I think we should go someplace else. . .someone will come!"

"We're fine." He mumbled, caressing his hands up her arms until their fingers were perfectly intertwined above her head.

THAT, was when they felt something squish. Halting, they both slowly moved to look behind them, under the back of her left hand, was a mushroom. The very mushroom they had all be sent to find.

Closing her eyes momentarily to block her frustration, Sakura turned to look at him.

"That was 'it', wasn't it."

He merely nodded, still assessing the problem at hand.

Sakura looked away and swore,

"Fuck!"

Letting her hand go so she could wipe it off in the grass, Sasuke moved off her and sat beside her confused.

"…the hell?"

"I hate my life." She whimpered letting her body collapse against his.

"It's fine. We'll find another one." He assured kissing her forehead.

"Do you know how long it took to find this one?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

AT THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS, Sakura quickly zipped up her vest and fixed her skirt in an attempt to look fairly decent. Moving from Sasuke's embrace she stood.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HAVE YOU FOUND THE MUSHROOM YET?"

Their blond teammate came happily bounding through a few trees to stop before them.

"Jeez, Naruto! You're so loud!" whined the second blonde of their rookie nine. Sakura's best friend and rival turned to them with a smile.

"Heya, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were here! Oh! Sakura! You're here too!"

Sasuke raised his hand in acknowledgement. Sakura managed a wave.

"Ino you're just as loud as Naruto!" the brunette weapons mistress said with a laugh as she and the second Hyuga of their friend group joined them.

"Am not!" Ino protested.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged their usual frosty looks and returned their attention to the scene before them.

"S-Sakura-chan? I-Is something wrong?" stammered out Naruto's raven haired admirer. Both her teammates had appeared with her along with the remainder of Ino's squad.

Sakura pointed towards the mushroom,

"I fell on it."

"You _fell_ on it?"

Ignoring her lover's growing smirk at the truth behind the decapitation of the mushroom, Sakura bobbed her head in response.

They all looked down at the destroyed mushroom.

"That's okay, we'll just go find another one!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Yea, Forehead! Cheer up! We all make mistakes like that! Even Neji!"

At this the Hyuga scoffed. Before anyone else could make any more comments, Naruto burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"W-o-w, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the blond "You're a klutz! I didn't know mushrooms could bend that way!"

Everyone winced at the sound of his head colliding into the bark of the tree behind him.

"SHUT UP! YOU TRIP OVER STUFF ALL THE TIME!"

Kiba held his hand up in timid protest,

"Um. . . .Sakura, we have to stay until we find another one."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M LEAVING!"

They all watched her storm away before turning to Naruto and spitting,

"Baka."


End file.
